Cyprian Asgeir
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Cyprian Asgeir • ' age ' — 16 • ' year ' — Sixth • ' birth date ' — May 21st • ' height ' — 5'11" • ' weight ' — 153lbs • ' hair ' — Blond • ' eyes ' — Blue/Green • ' gender ' — Male • ' sexuality ' — Heterosexual • ' dating status ' — Single • ' theme songs ' — to lyrics by artist (on you tube) lyrics lyrics • ' wand ' — 10 inches, Hawthorn, filled with a tightly wound boomslang skin • ' student activities ' — Quidditch player (Chaser), Prefect, Student Council • ' favorite subject ' — Defense Against The Dark Arts • ' least favorite subject ' — History of Magic • ' blood status ' — Pureblood • ' school house ' — Asgard • ' patronus ' — Giant full-maned lion (about twice the size of a muggle lion) • ' boggart ' — Himself, wand broken and in rags - a failure and outcast ''character information'' ''history'' Born to the very wealthy and powerful Alonso "Alonso the Grey" Asgeir, (named so for the potion he invented when he was barely out of his twenties that induced a complex hallucinogenic state that could see traces of magic - the traces are grey, hence the name) Cyprian got pretty much the best start in life anyone could want. He was the firstborn and the male heir of a very old and powerful bloodline. Many Asgeir were well renowned in history for their high magical ability. His father was young, handsome, wealthy and powerful both magically and politically. His mother was a beautiful witch who was from another illustrious pureblooded family. Titania Ollerton had been taught her magic at a different magical establishment (Beauxbatons Academy of Magic), but her work in the field of Healers soon gave her a name for herself. Alonso and Titania met when his friend had been in an unfortunate accident involving three chickens, an enchanted piano and a broomstick. Titania was his nurse and Alonso and she spent a lot of time together as Rickard Heidelberger recovered from the ... incident. Soon after the pair began dating and decided to marry. Both sides of the family were thrilled that such a good (and pure) match had been struck and they showered the newlyweds with pricey gifts - including a huge mansion in the Lake District, England. Nine months to the day later, Titania was admitted to her former hospital (having given up being a Healer temporarily to marry and bear children) with contractions and along came Cyprian. The world was envious of this perfect couple and their newborn heir it seemed but they did not care. Their family was almost complete. Cyprian grew up spoiled and a little bit of a brat; but it was seen as cutely precocious. When his little sister Nerissa was born it seemed to cause a spike in his jealousy. However, this did not last too long as the little brat soon discovered that as the firstborn, he was the favourite. Cyprian played on this and was showered in gifts, treats and other material items to 'compensate' for his newborn sister taking a lot of his parent's attention when she was so small. As they grew, the attention showered on both began to even out a little and Cyprian began to start to view his sister as family and not 'that screaming baby thing'. He spent a lot of his time with Rickard's son, Antioch, the two getting up to a lot of hijinks. When Cyprian was just shy of turning four, he showed his first signs of magic. Antioch and he were playing up the tallest tree in the gardens and the Heidelberger boy fell and broke both of his legs. Scrambling down, Cyprian got to the boy before Titania did and let off wild magic - completely healing the boy. Taking this as an omen of great power, Alonso immediately wanted to sign him up for the best school possible. Titania only wanted the most prestigious, but it soon seemed that the best schools that admitted only purebloods were starting to have strange rumours surrounding them. The next best school on the list not only admitted muggle-borns; but was presided over by one. The couple decided that despite their dislike to muggleborns, they did not hate them blindly. They would allow their precious boy to attend this school as his father had done but still instill in him the superiority of their blood lines. By this point, the Asgeir family unit was not as prejudiced as they once were mainly thanks to Rickard. He had fallen for and married a muggleborn, making their son a half-blood. Being as close as they were to Rickard, they did their best to accept Carolyn and over time, the friendship eroded the worst of their views on non-pureblood families. This strange conflict only started to matter to Cyprian when he became old enough to understand the concepts of bloodlines and he was schooled at home by his mother. He was a quick study but not a genius. He readily absorbed the ideas of maths and language, the precepts of magic and energy flow. He was good in the study of the human body as his parents wanted to develop his seeming aptitude for healing arts. His progress was enough that Tatiana eventually took on three other students as well when Cyprian turned seven; Glavin Flitney, Perdita Lesiëm and Antioch Heidelberger. (Glavin being the son of Tatiana's cousin and Perdita being the daughter of her best friend) Cyprian and Glavin bonded even more quickly and tightly than he had with Antioch and it became almost a two-versus-two set up (Nerissa was schooled by a governess and her father in the meantime as she was not old enough to join in her mother's classes). Cyprian definitely displayed 'pulling the pigtails' behaviour with Perdita and often caused scuffles that his mother would forcibly end with magic and a pile of homework. This behaviour continued right up until they started school and beyond. Cyprian has never really come up against any great hardships or a crisis of faith and has continued to live in the same manner he always had. The only two things to even rattle his world at all were finding that he really liked his Headmistress (damned muggelborn old bat) and his first 'love', Quintina Shepperd. He was quite infatuated with her for a while and they dated briefly (losing their virginities in the process) but broke up in mildly acrimonious circumstances and he now equated the way he felt for her to like having trapped wind. While not being top of his year in grades or anything of the like, he was a solid and dependable student. Mostly. He was on the Quidditch team in his second year and became the male prefect of his House. Cyprian gets along okay with his sister these days even if they don't really choose to spend a lot of time together and he and Perdita still have a bit of a strange relationship. Not friends, not enemies and not quite as indifferent as they would like to think. He is still a prat, though. ''personality'' Cyprian is pretty much an arrogant little toerag. Some people can see the 'sweeter, gentler' side to him; but most of that is in their own heads along with romantic notions of him sweeping them off their feet and making them next in line as heiress to the Asgeir name and fortune. Actually, although he does have good points, Cyprian is a bit of a twat in general. He is goodlooking, pure of blood, smart (kinda), athletic, in a position of power and most of all, stinking bloody rich. Obviously this makes him awesome. Right? Well, no, not really. Cyprian is in line to inherit pretty much everything that comes with the Asgeir name as his younger sister, Nerissa, it is assumed will marry off into some other pureblood family and live off their funds. He is the recipient of a lot of female attention and he dabbles around when he is interested; but when he isn't, he is a twonk. He believes in money and power and a bit more money. He fully intends to marry a beautiful, rich heiress (preferably without an older brother so he gets to add to his own considerable fortune) and live life in high society without having to lift a finger except maybe to play Quidditch when he wants to...oh and make babies. That too. Although, he admits the practising for that is more than adequate right now, thank you. Although he is this way, there is a tiny seed of grudging respect for those not of his own blood and social status. At least, for those who prove themselves first (which is pretty much where his snobbish side shows itself most, purebloods to him need not prove their worth before getting respect) and this is pretty much almost all due to his Headmistress. She is a muggleborn but in Cyprian's eyes, by golly, that woman is great. If only she were a pureblood, she would be his hero. ''schedule for classes'' one — History of Magic two — Defense Against The Dark Arts three — Transfiguration four — English VI five — Calculus six — Muggle Mythology and its Ties into the Wizarding World seven — Student Council ''clubs'' Lacrosse (Captain) Student Council (Publicity Chair) Water Polo (Captain) ''relationships'' ''family'' mother — pureblood — Titania Calista Asgeir née Ollerton (41) Was a Healer before becoming a mother. She taught her son before his enrollment at Yggdrasil and now works part-time for 'something to do'. Cyprian loves her very much and woe betide anyone stupid enough to insult her. father — pureblood — Alonso "Alonso the Grey" Asgeir (56) Has the utmost respect for his father and hopes to make him proud some day. If he can equal his father's achievements, that would make him happy. Bettering would be the icing on the cake. sister — pureblood — Nerissa Juniper Asgeir (14) Eh, sisters. She is there, but whatever. ''friends'' Glavin Flitney — pureblood BFF like no other. Cyprian and Glavin are almost inseperable. Antioch Heidelberger — half-blood His childhood best friend until they were about seven. They are still on good terms and speak often but they are not as close as they once were. Antioch was the first person to cause Cyprian confusion as his parents told him about blood lines. If they hated mixed blood why were they happy for his best friend to be a halfblood? Perdita Lesiëm — half-blood Perdita. She is...her. ''other'' Angelique Appolyon — pureblood Garrett Appolyon — pureblood Lilith Bang — pureblood Ronan Bateman — muggleborn Annorah MacKay — half-blood Lucille Marceau — half-blood Mina Murray — ?blood Yuan Hsin Ming — pureblood Brett Parsley — half-blood William Parsons — half-blood Yuzuki Perreil — muggleborn Aries Russell — blood traitor Vienna Russell — blood traitor Alexandrine Saint-Just — blood traitor Rosaria Trappatoni — half-blood Leonard Vine — muggleborn ''faculty'' Lyanna Appolyon — pureblood Charlotte Brims — muggleborn Cyprian really likes his professor and it causes very confused feelings within himn regarding blood status. Sure, he has friends that are half-blood, but he does not really mix with muggleborns outside of class or prefect duties. His parents always taught him that the purer the blood, the better the wizard. It seemed a good philosophy considering the wizards produced of the Asgeir line over the years and yet there was Brims. Utterly muggleborn and yet... Eglantine Martin — half-blood (blood status is as far as he is aware; she is actually muggleborn). Ching Lan Yuan — pureblood Ching is Cyp's favourite teacher by a long way (other than Brims, of course). She is fierce, witty and pureblooded. He messes about in her class to a degree, he knows where her lines lie and he is careful not to overstep them and cause a ruction in their relationship. As much as it seems their banter can border on the vicious at times; the two of them are comfortable with it. For an outsider casually looking in, it would seem these two live to irritate the other. For the more perceptive, it is clear that there is a real affection between the two and that their personal lines have been drawn over a long friendship. Even so it remains student-teacher. ''random notes'' Wand Notes — UATH (Hawthorn) May 13 to June 9 - A sign of fertility and death. If born under this sign you have an innate understanding of the importance of process and the necessity for change. Ref. ''in-game events'' — 2010 Cyprian's Tag — April → April 1st ¤ thread Maginet opens ¤ post 001 Testing out the new device → April 10th ¤ thread video post in the pub he is briefly in → April 13th ¤ thread Lucille is looking for help with her French and Cyp is fluent thanks to his mother's attenting Beauxbatons and then teaching him the language. → April 15th ¤ Post 002 restless, he decides to go for a fly. → April 23rd ¤ Post 003 he decides to tease Ching Lan about flying but she is distracted by the known-only-to-professors unicorn slaying and isn't having any of it. Cyprian begins to actually wonder about what happened. He also demands his polo players come to practice on time → April 25th ¤ thread french post Isolde and Cyp discuss the recent events. He is intrigued enough to ignore that she is a mudblood (or so everyone thinks...) Category:Character Category:Student Category:Asgard Category:Prefect Category:Quidditch Player Category:Chaser Category:Pureblood Category:Student Council